the life of Alice
by so perfect it hurts
Summary: the life of Alice before the change. who was she? how strong was her gift? why did her parents send her away? how did she meet james? all answered in this book.
1. preveiw

**The life of Alice the vampire.**

This is a story of Alice's life before she became a vampire.

This is the truth, the only truth and nothing but the truth.

(or as I see it anyway)

This story is slightly different from my last ones.

**Firstly it is written on a different story**

**Secondly it actually has a plot! (gasp…)**

**Thirdly this story is in first person.**

Hope you enjoy it

please review.


	2. new begining

**Disclaimer: Alas. Twilight is not mine to own…. But someday…..**

**The beginning: age six**

My name is Alice Cullen. This is my story from when I was younger.

Hi! My name is Mary Alice Brandon but every one calls me Alice. I am six. I live with my two parents and my younger sister Cynthia. Sometimes when I dream I see things. It is not magic. Of course not, I am not a witch. It is just sometimes I have a dream about what is going to happen before it happens. You know, Sort of like the time when I dreamt something bad was going to happen to my sister and later that day she broke her arm. Things like that. It comes on without me wanting it.

My parents don't like my ability. They say I am different. They sometimes shout at me. They don't understand that I am not different. I just have something extra. Something to help me as I go through life. I like my ability because it works for me. My ability helps me to keep me and those I love safe.

One day I was walking to school. It was such a beautiful day the sun was shining a bright yellow and I could feel it warming up my back as I walked. The day was just right, warm but not to hot, bright and cheery as I walk past houses and stop to smell flowers along the way. Life was good.

I had many friends in school. They were people who know about my ability but stuck by me anyway. We had fun at lunch time and recess, playing games and laughing or even sometimes just sitting and talking. Out of all these people my favourite friend was a girl called Ashley. We did everything together and I remember many lunch times when we sat and giggled about our old head master who we called the big Meany. He always seemed to turn up just when the game was at the best part and tell us that we could no longer play. We had great fun trying to get back at him. Helped by my gift we could sometimes dream up amazing ways to get back at him though most times we chickened out before we got part way.

After school finished I went home. My mother and father were talking but they stopped when I came in. I gave them my biggest smile and looked around the room. I looked the same as it always had. A big house with the main room as the lounge room a kitchen, a bathroom and bedrooms. My favourite room was of course my bedroom. It had everything I liked. The walls were painted in my favourite colour (pink of course) and my bed had all my favourite toys on it. However my favourite part of my bedroom was my cupboard. It had all my clothes in it. It was my secret retreat when my parents said something mean or criticised me. My parents were very respected members of society but they sometimes hit me and my sister. And shouted at us. The only safe place was my cupboard with my clothes. I could stay and play dressups for hours.

Later that night my father came in. he had a stern look on his face. "Alice." He said, "Your mother and I have decided to send you away for just a little while." "What did I do?" I asked. "nothing." My father replied with what looked like a very forced smile on his face. Your mother and I just think that you need a holiday away from everyone here" "but I don't want to go." I replied. "You must!" he said forcefully. And then with another fake smile, softened his tone. "It is for the best Alice. We are sending you to boarding school." I was very small. And the sudden changes made me shy and confused. I turned my face into my pillow and cried myself to sleep. _In my dream a beautiful man walked up to me looked at me with his head tilted to one side. Then he bent down and bit my neck and smiled….._


	3. the trip to boarding school

**Disclaimer: I so perfect it hurts have not, do not and never will own twilight.**

**The trip to Boarding school: age 6**

The trip to boarding school was very long and uneventful. All I remember was being really, really bored. No-one on the train would play with me. Along with the boredom was other feelings: hurt (why were my parents sending me away?), confused (what had I done wrong?), lonely (where would I be without Ashley to laugh at the big Meany with me? Or Cynthia to play dolls with?) But most of all I had a sense of adventure. This was a place I had never been before and I hadn't strayed far from town so going on a train was still a pretty new experience as well.

I was by myself on the train. Father said I was only aloud to bring a few of my things so here I was with a suitcase about half a metre by 40cm. about half my size. It held all my favourite clothes and my favourite doll as well. She was named Mandy and even had an outfit that matched mine.

Finally the call came for my stop. I got up and crossed over to the door with my little suitcase wheeling behind me.

As I got out I noticed an old woman standing at the platform looking around I walked over to her. "Excuse me?" I asked her, "Are you form patron rouse?" "maybe." She said. "Who are you?" "My name is Mary Alice Brandon but people call me - " "yes, yes. Good you're finally here we can leave. Follow me please." And with that she walked off leaving me to gather my suitcase and follow. Almost running as I fought to keep up with her long adult strides. "Where am I going?" I asked her. She stopped still. "You mean you don't know?" she asked astounded? "No." I replied. "Should I?" "Oh!" Mrs. Rouse said. "Your father said you were a bit strange but I can't believe that he didn't tell you…" "Tell me what!? " I asked. My eyes stinging (my father had really said that?) "You are on your way to a boarding school. The best in the country" Mrs. Rouse began on her introductory speech a bit early…. "This will be your home away from home. Here you will be praised for your good work. However any misbehaviour will be punished. There is a set time for your work, free time and your bed time. There are no exceptions for anyone." "TAXI!" she called. I jumped at the sudden and completely unexpected shout. A taxi pulled up and Mrs. Rouse jumped in motioning for me to put her luggage in the back and do likewise. I jumped in the taxi and watched it drive away from the station and the next chapter of my life began.


End file.
